Leaves
by Haru No Uta
Summary: During the time when everything prepares to freeze, Sanzo finds something melting... 5x3 yaoi.


**Leaves**

This is the fic that's going to take part in the contest in the LiveJournal Community, Sanzou. You can check it out here if you are interested → http://www.livejournal.com/community/sanzou/10863.html.

* * *

_The sorrowful leaves leaped from their beloved tree  
at the beckon of the Season_

Sanzo took a deep drag on his Marlboro and slowly exhaled, watching the whitish smoke dance in the air. Another wave came and dispersed the dancers while they were so engrossed in their willowy waltz. He drew a deep breath of the cool air, letting the coldness into his head.

It was such a good day to be out admiring the scenery. A good day to be out and accompanied by a companion, like maybe Hakkai, to share quiet times appreciating beautiful portrait-like scenery. Definitely not to be with that baka saru, whom to him beauty can be found only in tasty food, or rather anything his stomach can digest.

Least would Sanzo be known to find himself with his current companion. Stealing a glance at the unusually quiet half-breed; observing that his hair seemed to be blending surprisingly well with the surroundings. His Hi-Lite dangled carelessly from the corner of his rarely unsmirking lips. He motionlessly sat with his chin resting on his arms, which were folded on his bended knees. His eyes were looking afar.

Sanzo was brought back to his senses by the sudden motion of hand combing through, taming the wind blown red hair. He tilted his head up, tossing his ticklish bangs aside with a shake of his head. Closed his eyes and enjoyed the chilly caress on his face.

The unseen mischief had mercilessly ripped those that lingered in their places. Most of them joined those that had fallen earlier; the others rippled the surface of the perfect mirror in their angst. Those who had stubbornly stayed rustled their dry coughs, as if mocking those who fell.

"You know, this is beautiful. But it's not my favourite season and will never be."

The sudden breach of silence startled Sanzo. He almost thought there wouldn not be any conversation between them. Maybe he was expecting none. It could be that he had gotten used to the silence between them each night when the heated passion subsided. There were no serious conversations usually, other than casual bickering over their smokes and in their sweat drenched bodies.

He could not find any reply to that comment.

Sanzo had only known the monastery, his master and the other monks whom he had grown up with. The next he knew were menacing youkais out to get his life. Never had he knew another being, who was able to get so close to him. He didn't know how to react to this new found emotion. His inexperience made him reluctant to conform; made him struggle non-submissively to maintain his pride, but the half-youkai was far too experienced for him.

"Everything disappears. The animals sleep or leave; the flowers wither; the leaves fall..."

Gojyo continued his point of view regardless whether he had audience. It reminded Sanzo of a story his master once told him when he was little. It was told over his sake while the young Sanzo was sweeping the shrivelled leaves in the yard. It was a tale about a father and his son who was, too, sweeping in their yard. It was about the son asking his father, why do leaves fall?

"The strongest falls last."

His comment earned, to his embarrassment, unwanted attention from the redhead. Sanzo turned to focus on the bluish grey mountains, away from the quizzical look on Gojyo's face. Reprimanding himself that he should not have blurted out the moral of the tale. He knew he was blushing and he should not be seen blushing. In his haste to escape this awkwardness, he felt burning pain on his fingers.

His cigarette burnt fingers flew to his mouth reflexively to ease the pain. Sanzo muttered an inaudible curse through his own fingers when his hand was taken away from his grouching lips. The superficial burns were then being examined under concerned eyes. Feeling the heat on his fingers transferring to his cheeks, Sanzo wanted to pull away his hand. Dismayed that his hand was still held captive and worse, Gojyo's had turned his attention on him. Guilty of blushing, Sanzo again, tried to wriggle his hand free.

"Let go of me!" He tried to sound assertive.

"You know," a hand was placed beside Sanzo's head, on the tree he had been leaning on all this while, "I might be among the first to fall."

Gojyo lifted Sanzo's hand to his lips and nursed the burnt. His gaze was intent on Sanzo's eyes.

"Weakling." Sanzo bit back a moan that nearly escaped. Feeling release of his fingers from the moist coven, he found himself mesmerised in crimson eyes that had found their fit in the warm colors of the surroundings.

"Maybe I am..."

The wind fluttered Gojyo's flaming locks, sending whiffs of his shampoo towards Sanzo. Sanzo shivered, a little to the cold wetness on his fingers, a little more to the hot wetness on his dry yearning lips. He had forsaken his arrogance and had given in to his cravings being fulfilled. He entwined his fingers in crimson hair, savoured the infatuated whisper of his name in his ears and relished the affectionate worship of his body in every way.

The crushing of the dried leaves beneath Sanzo and the rustling of the drying leaves above Gojyo, harmonized with their amorous duet; soared their way to its finale.

The wind died, leaving the trees silent. The fallen ones were disturbed again when Sanzo propped himself with an elbow and ghosted his fingers along the profile of the other. Red eyes snapped open, amazed by the never before shown affection. Sanzo sealed any possible questions with his first initiated kiss before they were asked; he felt he might not know the answers.

"Maybe you are..."

* * *

Phew! I really must take a breather after I'd completed this fic. It's really taxing, for my brain, to do descriptive fics. That is why I usually do otherwise ← L. A. Z. Y.

The opening was extracted from the lyrics of a Chinese song, translated by me. The original is a lot more beautiful. For those who knew the song, it's 遺忘 by 辛曉琪. Here's the extract in Chinese:

受傷的葉子  
聽見季節的吩咐  
跳下了深愛的大樹

About the little tale, I'd caught parts of it in a Japanese drama series, which I don't know the title, but it was about hosting a shopping show and the main character was a mysterious "Shopping Man" who looked like Zorro...

Thanks to Enki-Sama, who nit-picked on my Grammar.

Hope you'd enjoyed it! ^_^

* * *

~End~


End file.
